new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Punished Shade
[http://nanook52hq.forummotions.com/u88 "The Internet was a Mistake.."] He was a child soldier that grew up in the war economy way too fast. Before learning how to multiply, he was already in experimental, extensive military training to be the perfect soldier. He is the leader of the NMB Faction known as "Militaries Sans Frontieres" (MSF). He specializes in covert and cloak/dagger operations, as well as wetwork. He is a bio researcher previously set down in B3 Tunnels of Shell 2 Core. Unknown things happened down there.. it's best not to elaborate. Early Life When only 9 years old, Kev came home from school to find his mother and father dead. As he went inside, panicking and not knowing what to do, a man rushed him with a baseball bat. He knocked Kevin unconscious and took him to a secret location, being observed, barely conscious overhearing their conversation about being used as a child test subject. Shade then woke up surrounded by soldiers from XOF with one of their scientists overlooking the feeble kid saying "you're ready for training". Kev spent the next year undergoing brutal military training like a slave. All he was aware of is failure to comply resulted in getting shot. Though this was not a new feeling to Shade, he still complied with the rules due to bullets being non lethal, and making him grow weak which resulted in having to be carried to the medbay to have it removed. One day, the method of training had become different. He was sent to an indoor jungle training facility where it was impossible to tell it was indoors. His training was to hunt another child soldier inside the jungle as the superiors remind him "it's kill or be killed" and failure to kill his target would have resulted in both him and the other child being terminated. Without much of a choice.. he killed the other child soldier. After the "auccessful" training, he was then escorted to the med-bay like he was hurt. Instead, he was put to sleep while they preformed experiments on him. These included "NEW Les Enfants Terribles project" and the "D virus" injection. He was then taken to the training facility to test the experiments results. After winging the test and knocking the kids unconscious instead of killing them, he waited until the security door opened from the guard, gunned him down, and escaped. After getting shot at by the security force, he managed to get out and set off several explosions in the base, effectively ruining all there operations. The scientist who experimented on him, "Botanic Wesker", has vowed to get his revenge ever since. Pythagoras Project In 2012 Shade joined a corporation known as "BEAGLE". During his time there he designed the blueprints to a new Metal Gear known as "Metal Gear KODOQUE". His plan was to have it nuke the US, destroying Umbrella along with it and thus gaining him his revenge. However Cervantes attempted to assassinate Shade and ended up slipping him into a coma to gain it for himself, causing Shade to lose all memory of BEAGLE. New Motherbase At the age of 16, he received a bounty to kill Cindy, but he quickly had his ass beaten and was fultoned back to NMB where he proved his worth and rose in ranks, truly finding a home among the other members. The Fall of NMB and Arrival At Citadelle Laferriere Escaping through his tunnels during the destruction of NMB with an unconscious Sara Ortega, he hid out in an old lab before eventually being found by a Royalist survey squad. After a bloody fight in which he won, Jess heard him over a Royalist comms station and gave him a clue that would lead him to Citadelle Laferriere and the known surviving NMB members. Arriving at the fortress, he was quickly sent on a semi-successful mission to Guantanamo Bay in order to cause a fight between the US Military and the Royalists, getting a helicopter and some POW's in the process.